The invention relates to a regenerator circuit for CCD arrangements operating in accordance with the CCD principle (charge-coupled-device principle).
Several types of regenerator circuits for CCD arrangements are known. As described in the publication, W. F. Kosonocky, J. E. Carnes, "Charge Coupled Digital Circuits," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-6, No. 5, October 1971, p. 314-322 in the one type of regenerator circuits, in addition to the charge representing the item of information, the so-called basic charge is also input. In digital application, for example, a charge Q.sub.1 corresponds to the binary "1," and a charge Q.sub.0 corresponds to the binary "0." In this operating mode long regeneration intervals can be achieved as a result of reduced transmission losses.
A disadvantage consists, however, in that a considerable circuitry amount is required for the determination of the two different quantities of charge Q.sub.0 and Q.sub.1 which are both unequal to 0, in the regenerator circuits. Therefore, only a comparatively coarse CCD draft raster can be achieved with this process.
Another type of known regenerator circuit is particularly suitable for digital operation. In this case, only with one of the two binary signals is charge input into the following CCD stage, so that, for example, the input charge Q.sub.1 corresponds to a binary "1," and the charge Q.sub.0 = 0 corresponds to a binary "0." Although with this principle the higher transmission losses means that only short regeneration intervals can be achieved, the smaller circuitry amount means, however, that a considerably higher packing density of the overall circuit can be achieved.
A disadvantage of these circuits consists, however, in the fact that the component straying on the semiconductor chip considerably affects the function.